


Love Triangle

by TanookiRoxx



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strained Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanookiRoxx/pseuds/TanookiRoxx
Summary: Their relationship was supposed to be equal but it was anything but that. Desperate to make things right, Paul, Gene, and Ace struggle to curb the jealousy they feel for one another. Through the heartbreak they learn how to become closer to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtisticallyInsightful1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/gifts).

> I figured it was time for me to come out of the shadows and contribute. I want to dedicate my first ever KISS fanfic to ArtisticallyInsightful1. Thank you so much for gifting me such amazing KISS fanfics! I don't know how this will turn out but I wrote it in your honor.
> 
> Give me a follow on Tumblr, yo! tanookiroxx.tumblr.com

Ace Frehley sprawled out across his bedroom floor gazing up at the ceiling. His vision blurred as his head throbbed in pain. He had snorted a line of coke and polished off a few beers just a few minutes ago. His puffy red eyes were now a light pink as tears streaked down his cheeks. He had no idea the relationship he had entered would cause him such turmoil. Granted the relationship was anything but normal. Of course, when exactly did Ace ever do anything considered “normal?”

And that was the problem.

He was involved with two different men.

Their relationship was supposed to be equal but it was anything but that. A “love triangle” they call it. Each one had their favorite. The favoritism created a burning sense of jealousy for all three of them.  
Ace sighed, reflecting on the life he shared with the two. As usual, Gene spent his days fraternizing with groupies or scheming to sell the next shiny new KISS toy to their devoted fans. Paul was constantly at war with his own insecurities. He rarely ever wanted to hang out after shows and would disappear to God knows where doing God knows what in private. Ace would spend his days drinking and joining Peter for some crazy drunken shenanigans much to everyone’s dismay! Though Ace embraced his Rockstar lifestyle he was never prepared for what was yet to come.

Sitting up, the guitarist reached out for a nearby beer bottle. Empty. He threw it across the room and brought his knees together burying his moist face between them.

Ace had known for a while how much Gene wanted him. And Gene Simmons always got what he wanted! Since Ace’s first audition the bass player would watch him with an intensity that burned like the sun. Gene loved licking all over Ace’s neck onstage. He made a show of this every night. Initially, Ace was put off but eventually shrugged and laughed it off as Gene just being weird. He figured Gene was only doing it for attention anyway.

It wasn’t until the night Ace passed out and nearly drowned in a running water hotel bathtub that the Demon made a heartfelt proclamation of his feelings to the lead guitarist. It was then Ace had opened himself up to Gene. Ace admitted to himself that even though Gene could be an asshole that he found the Demon quite attractive. However, originally it was the Starchild his heart desired.

Brown eyes softened as they passively glanced at a photo of the dreamy frontman on his nightstand.

Paul Stanley was absolute perfection to the Spaceman. He embodied everything Ace wanted and more. His stage confidence, along with that sexy, tantalizing body and sassy wit was just too much. He watched the rhythm guitarist night after night with such admiration. Paul’s every gesture, every step, every sway of the hips, and every word made Ace’s heart race. Ace would vie for Paul’s affection after the shows but unfortunately, it seemed the Starchild had more interest in the Demon.

The three confessed their desire for one another just a few weeks ago. The sexual tension between them was starting to affect the band. Everyone was too distracted onstage. The band interviews were an embarrassment. Egos ran rampant. There was no longer a unity within the band. Paul suggested the three-way relationship to resolve the problem. Ace was ecstatic while Gene reluctantly agreed. Each had their own respective homes but they all mostly resided at Paul’s mansion.

Gene was possessive over Ace and the lead guitarist found himself receiving a lot of affection from the bass player. Ace loved the attention until he saw the hurt on Paul’s face from being excluded. Over time, he watched as that sadness evolved into jealousy. The death glares Paul gave him were enough to freeze his soul. Ace would try to smooth it over with Paul, but Paul would brush him off dismissively resulting in Ace drinking more.

It was painfully obvious. Paul favored Gene, Gene favored Ace, and Ace favored Paul. Sadly, Ace was the only one of the three to actively want to show affection to both of them equally. If only Paul and Gene’s egos didn’t threaten to tear them all apart.

Ace could hear the sound of his front door open and close. He heard footsteps approaching his nearby bedroom.

“Ace!?”

He closed his eyes as he buried his face into his hands. He couldn’t even look his intruder in the eyes.

“Go away, Gene! I’m not in the mood,” Ace groaned.

He was met with silence until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Ace…”

Ace looked up to see Paul kneeling in front of him with deep concern in his dark chocolate brown eyes.

What in the hell did HE want!?

It was not even an hour ago that Ace had stumbled upon Paul and Gene arguing. The band had just finished up their rehearsals. The tension was high between Gene and Paul. They could barely get through an entire song without stopping to criticize each other’s musicianship. The two had walked off to a backroom to finish their discussion in private. Ace stayed behind with Peter to drink a couple of beers and catch up.

“Ay Cat! Look what I got Paulie,” Ace boasted as he pulled out a dozen red roses he kept hidden in his guitar case.

“Yer getting too soft, Ace,” Peter said disapprovingly.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ace cackled at his friend’s unimpressed expression.

“Well, I know how much Paulie loves roses so I made a quick stop on the way to rehearsals. No big deal,” he replied nonchalantly.

Peter shook his head. “I don’t see what you see in ‘im. He has his head so far up Geno’s ass that he hardly notices you. I mean, seriously Ace, when has Paul ever appreciated any of your kind gestures!?”

Ace chuckled nervously. He grabbed another beer from the pack and began to sip it slowly to avoid Peter’s question.

“Fuhgettabout ‘im Ace man! I really think yer wasting yer time on that prissy arrogant prick! I mean, what’s so fuckin’ great about this guy? Huh? He has never paid his dues like we have!” Peter ranted.

Ace frowned as he put his beer down.

“You’ll see Cat! Paulie will love these,” Ace grinned as he grabbed the roses and headed over to the next room.

Ace stopped at the doorway when he witnessed Paul and Gene in a heated argument.

“I can’t do this anymore!” Paul snapped, glaring into Gene’s eyes with contempt.

“I just can’t stand to see you with him!”

“You agreed to this Stanley! This polyamory arrangement was your idea,” Gene scoffed as he folded his arms.

“I never wanted him! I wanted you, Gene!” Paul shouted before turning to the doorway to witness Ace standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

Ace felt as if Paul had just physically ripped his heart out from his chest. So it was all one big lie. Paul only welcomed him in because he knew it was the only way to get to Gene. Peter was right, he was wasting his time on Paul. Ace could feel his eyes water as he watched the shock of the other. Paul would never love him back. Ace desperately tried to keep his composure and emotions in check before Paul took a step towards him.

“Ace…I didn’t mean,” Paul hesitated.

“’s fine Paulie…Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Ace struggled to stay calm as his body began to tremble. He dropped the roses and bolted down the hallway to the exit. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Woah! Ace man, you alright?” Peter asked in shock as he watched a flustered Ace burst out the exit door.

Before Ace knew it he was speeding erratically down the highway back to his own place. He was far too depressed to hole up in a local bar. All he wanted was to do a couple of lines and drink until he passed out on his bedroom floor.

Now Paul was over him and he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to punch the man or push him away. Slowly Ace could feel Paul press himself against him. He felt those plump lips graze and whisper into his ear.

“I’m sorry.”

A wave of anger washed over the Spaceman at those words.

Sorry? He WAS sorry!?

With a burst of energy, he shoved the other man off of him. Ace wobbly stood up glaring at a very shocked Paul. It was more likely the alcohol talking but Ace let his emotions overcome him.

“Don’t bullshit me! You only used me to get to Gene. All you ever do is use people for your own benefit! Fuck you, Paulie! Fuck you! I love you!” Ace shouted. His eyes teared up once more.

“Ace…Please listen to me,” Paul gasped as he slowly approached Ace.

“No! You have made it pretty clear how you feel about me! I may be a little off but I’m not stupid ya’ know!” Ace snapped as he stumbled out of his room into the kitchen.

Ace grabbed a nearby bottle of Sauvignon blanc off his kitchen table. Paul snatched it out of his hands before he could pry it open.

“Ace, will you please just let me explain?” Paul pleaded with him.

“Paulie, we both know the only reason you are here apologizing is to impress him,” Ace accused while avoiding eye contact with Paul.

“That’s not true, Ace! Look, can we talk about this like rational adults?” Paul sighed.

Ace still refused to meet his gaze.

“No. I can’t force you to love me. Just give me back the bottle and get out,” Ace sighed as he reached out for the wine bottle in Paul’s arms. Paul pulled it away out of Ace’s reach.

“Why so you can just drink yourself into a stupor?” Paul scoffed. “This is the problem I have with you Ace! You never take anything seriously and you’re always looking for the easy way out. I am sick of watching you drink your life away. I have stood by long enough. No more!”

“Why the hell do you care so much? Just please leave me alone, Paulie! You can have Gene. I just don’t want to hurt anymore,” Ace sobbed.

“Ace, I do care about you. I’m sorry, I haven’t given you a fair chance. You and I both know I have been avoiding you since this relationship began.”

Paul paused as he set the wine bottle on the table.

“I didn’t come here to impress Gene. Hell, he didn’t want me to talk to you! I think he’s as jealous of me as I am of you. “

Ace sighed but relaxed his tense posture. He could never stay mad at Paul. Of course, he was never one to hold a grudge against anyone. He would drink a few beers, maybe snort a line or two, crack a couple of zany jokes, and laugh it off. That’s how he handled his problems. He just didn’t like to address it. It made him feel awkward.

“Ack! Look, Paulie! It’s all good between us! I’m not going to let you pretend to like me. Ack!”

“Ace, you know I can’t lie about my true feelings. I wear my heart on my sleeve. You knew I was jealous of you,” Paul explained gently as he caressed Ace’s shoulders.

“I see now how stupid I’ve been. I want to give you a chance like you have given Gene.”

Ace made eye contact with Paul. Brown eyes met brown eyes. The two stood in silence for what felt like an eternity until Paul spoke.

“Thank you for the beautiful roses. No one has ever gifted me flowers before. I loved them,” he whispered as he stroked Ace’s cheek lovingly.

Ace could feel the blood rush up to his cheeks. He wanted to say something profound but all that came out was a surprised, “Ack!”

Paul chuckled.

“So...you hungry? How about I take you out to dinner? Please?” Paul asked gently, a soft apologetic smile on his face.

Ace’s heart gave a soft flutter at that beautiful smile displayed across that perfect face.

“Heh…sure Paulie.”

“Great! How about sushi? Just Jendell promise me you won’t jump into any ponds and reenact Godzilla like you did at that Sushi place in Sweden?”

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

“Ok, Jendell promise. I’ll drive!” Ace exclaimed as he turned to walk right into the kitchen wall. He was still a little dizzy from the booze and coke line earlier.

“Actually Ace…Let me drive,” Paul suggested as he grabbed Ace’s hand and lead him outside.

Ace smiled like a kid in a candy store as he held on tightly to Paul’s hand.

In no time at all, they arrived at a hole in the wall sushi joint. The place was dark and empty as it was a Monday. Electronic rainbow lights lined the perimeter of the restaurant. Placed in the front was a chalkboard that featured the chef’s special rolls menu. A large cherry blossom tree light fixture was placed in the center of the restaurant. It’s bright pink flowers giving off an ethereal glow.

As soon as they walked in they were enthusiastically served. They were placed in the back with a small flickering candle between them. The two scanned the menu for drinks and decided on sharing a few assorted sushi dishes.

When the waiter approached their table, they were ready to order.

“A Hakutsuru Draft for me, please,” Ace smiled.

“And you, Sir?” the waiter turned to Paul.

“A water with lemon, please.”

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ace’s boisterous laughter filled the entire restaurant causing the waiter to flinch.

“Ahhh...C’mon Paulie! Live a little! Geno’s not here to judge,” Ace cackled before addressing the waiter. “Ay Curly! He’ll have a glass of what I’m having!”

Paul gave a cute little pout but didn’t argue.

“Well, it has been a while. I guess one drink can’t hurt,” Paul said as he handed the waiter their sushi order sheets and thanked him.

It was a well-known fact that Paul was a light drinker in the band. In fact, it was when he got smashed during the Hotter Than Hell photoshoot was how everyone figured out his unrequited love for Gene amongst many other things. Much to Gene’s stern advice this is why Paul tried to avoid the drinks because he could be brutally honest and uninhibited when drunk.

They spent a good amount of time with small talk trying to ignore the issue presented an hour ago. Neither man wanted to address the elephant in the room right away.

The food and drinks finally came and a steady silence was shared as they ate their fill. Ace and Paul chugged their drinks in no time and decided to order another round. Another round quickly turned into many more rounds. Ace took the multiple rounds like a seasoned professional. Paul, on the other hand, was beginning to slouch in his seat.

“You know, I always knew Gene had a thing for ya,” Paul’s gaze was slightly glazed and uneven as if it seemed he was talking to Ace’s lips.

“I was sooooo jealous,” he elongated his “so” and licked his lips after jealous when his gaze shifted downward to Ace’s crotch.

“Cuz, you’re just so damn hot!” Paul slurred.

“You’re so drunk, Paulie!” Ace exclaimed in a fit of high pitched giggles. He waved the waiter down for the check as he took a final swig of his drink.

“I bet he gets turned on by that cute ass of yours.”

Ace did a spit take at those words.

“I mean, I sure as hell can’t help but admire it when we’re on stage!” Paul raised his voice at the last sentence flailing his arms to the sides whacking his empty glass off the table.

Ace shook his head as he laughed at his bandmate’s drunken antics. Thankfully, they were the only patrons in the restaurant. The other staff members seemed to busy themselves and not pay the two drunken rockers any attention.

“To be honest, it’s that big cock of yours that gets me all hot and bothered. Bet you could send me on a rocket ride to Jendell,” Paul leered before finally meeting Ace’s eyes.

“Mmmm…Tell me about it, baby!” Ace howled with laughter.

Finally, the waiter stopped by their table to drop off the bill. Ace reached for it but Paul swatted him away.

“I got it Acey! I toldja I was paying,” Paul swayed to the side and struggled to pull his credit card out of his wallet and sign for the meal and tip. As they waited for the transaction to be processed Paul propped his head on his hands and stared at Ace in a daze like a lovestruck dork.

“Stop it, Paulie! You’re making me blush!” Ace cackled.

“You know…I’ve always fantasized about you but it’s your drinking that turns me off.”

Ace was quiet. He stared off into space in deep thought as Paul continued his drunken lament.

“I knew you liked me but you were always too drunk to hold a meaningful conversation. I could never tell if your feelings were genuine or if it was just the booze. That’s why I never tried to seduce you…but right now, I really want my Spaceman to pull the trigger of my looooooove gunnnnnnn!!,” Paul sang out as he scooted closer to Ace.

“Heh…Take it easy there, Paulie!” Ace said as he tried to steady his bandmate from falling onto the floor.

At that moment Paul’s card was returned and they were free to leave. Wobbly, Paul stood up, knocking into the chairs around him like a pinball. This time Ace was the one to help escort Paul out of the room.

Grinning, Ace helped his drunken bandmate out of the restaurant and into the car.

“Ay Paulie! Gimme the keys. You’re in no condition to drive tonight.”

“Only if you give me a kiss,” Paul purred, dangling the keys in front of Ace in a taunting manner.

Ace was feeling a bit tipsy himself but not as bad as Paul. He wanted badly to make out with the man like a horny teenager in the parking lot but decided against it. He couldn’t live with himself if he were to take advantage of an inebriated Paul.

“C’ mon Space Ace! Wouldn’t you like to know me?” Paul sang out as he slid his hands down to Ace’s growing bulge.

“Mmmmm…Yeah, I do Paulie! But not here, not like this,” Ace said as he grabbed Paul’s keys.

Paul pouted as Ace climbed into the driver’s side. He always hated it when he didn’t get his way!

“Are you not attracted to me anymore?” Paul asked sadly. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“What? Of course, I am! You’re just drunk, Curly! You don’t know what you’re saying right now,” Ace said as he started the engine and backed the car out of the parking lot into the highway.

“You never told me you were in love with me. I thought you only agreed to stay with me was because of Gene.”

Ace glanced over to Paul. Paul was fidgeting with his hands and looking down.

Ace bit his lip. God, he hated awkward conversations! Ace was tempted to just ignore him and play it off like he was too drunk to hear him. Paul was right that he always took the easy way out. But this is what resulted in the tension between them. He knew he would have to make an effort for Paul.

“Paulie...I...Ack! I wanted to tell ya sooner. I just thought ya hated me and all,” Ace hesitated as he focused on the dark road before him.

“No. I was just jealous and angry and wanted Gene to myself. Gene was always with you and seemed to avoid me,” Paul whined.

Ace didn’t know what to say or do to make the situation better. The two remained silent the entire car ride back to Paul’s place. As soon as Ace parked in the driveway, he looked over to see that Paul had fallen asleep leaned up against the car door.

“Ay Paulie! We’re home. Get up!” Ace said as he shook him gently.

“Carry me,” Paul sleepily muttered.

Ace huffed. Where the hell was Gene at a time like this!? He rolled his eyes as he scooped the sleepy Starchild up in his arms and headed for the front door.

“Damn, you’re heavy. Lay off the ice cream, Paulie!” Ace groaned as he kicked the front door open.

Paul had passed out and was incapable of a sassy retort. Ace couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at the peaceful face and perfect body hanging limp in his arms.

On his way up the stairs to the bedrooms, Ace noticed a yellow sticky note at the top of the stairway. Balancing Paul in his arms Ace grasped the note and read it.

**Going to New York for business. Be back Thursday. We will settle this then. ~ Gene**

Sighing, Ace crumbled the note and discarded it before heading to Paul’s master bedroom. As soon as he reached the bed his foot connected with something underneath it, causing Ace to trip and drop Paul’s body on the bed before face-planting into the frontman’s chest.

Ace sighed dreamily. Paul’s Armani cologne filled his nostrils. He wanted to cuddle up in Paul’s arms and drift off to sleep. As tempting as it was Ace decided against it. He was still feeling things out with Paul in this relationship. He didn’t want to push his luck. He managed to pull himself up looking over to find the offending object that caused him to trip.

A shoebox was barely peeking out from under the bed skirt. Curiosity got the better of him as he opened the shoebox to see the contents inside. The box was filled with KISS band photos from their humble beginnings to the current tour.

Smiling, Ace remembered their early touring years with such fond memories before money and ego seemed to divide them. Digging further through all the memories Ace found two small manila envelopes.

Curious, Ace opened the first one and pulled out pictures of Paul with various scantily clad Playboy Bunnies and Penthouse Pets. Some photos were more revealing than others. Ace chuckled. He figured Gene was not the only one keeping a photo collection of his sexual conquests. Ace carefully put them away not wanting Paul to detect someone had been snooping through his private collection. Ace picked up the second manila folder and opened it.

Expecting more snaps of Paul’s hot blonde model girlfriends, Ace was a bit shocked to see only photos of Gene spill out. He found many photos of a young Gene and Paul from the Wicked Lester years. Ace scanned through the photos until he stumbled upon a set he had never seen before. These appeared to be early paparazzi snaps of an unmasked Gene in public back when their identities were a secret.

Ace smirked. One of the photos in the batch featured Gene in his hotel bathroom wearing only a white towel around his waist. Gene looked so pissed off! Ace could almost hear Gene making cease and desist threats to his photographing intruder. Bill Aucoin must have paid royally to keep these out of the tabloids. How they ended up in Paul’s possession was beyond Ace.

Ace had to admit that he found one Gene photo in particular quite amazing.

It was a picture of Gene from the Revenge era. In it, a long, dark-haired, goateed Gene is rocking his sunglasses and leather jacket while holding his bass over his shoulder. Ace grinned. Gene looked like a sexy Rock God. No wonder Paul drooled over him! Once Ace finished flickering through the photos he started to pack them up and put them away. He was a bit disappointed that Paul didn’t collect photos of him. If only Paul found him as desirable as Gene.

After putting away half the photos he realized he had missed some that had scattered under the bed. Pulling the photos from under the bed Ace froze and gazed upon a small pile of photos of himself! They were various professional shots of him performing onstage. Ace started to put the photos back until he had come across a photo far different from the rest. He couldn’t remember when exactly it was taken but it was during one of his guitar solos.

In the photo, Ace has his head tilted back with his eyes closed and his mouth open ajar in bliss. He was truly enjoying himself, letting the music take control. Ace had to hold back his laughter. He so looked like he was having an orgasm!

Ace’s hand felt the picture and realized that there was a dried substance on the corner of it.

“What the hell is this?” Ace whispered, pinching the corner of the picture with his finger as the substance flaked off. He examined it for a minute until the answer hit him.

Looks like Paulie got his rocks off to that photo.

“Oh shit!” Ace cackled.

Paul groaned as he turned over on the bed. Ace froze in fear that he had just woke up his bandmate. Paul would be livid if he caught Ace snooping through his personal belongings! He looked up and was relieved to see that Paul appeared to still be in deep slumber.

Ace quickly dropped the photo with the others of him into the box. He gently pushed the shoebox under the bed and left.

The Spaceman retired to think about his findings and finally sleep. So Paul did find him attractive. Paul’s discontent was fueled by jealousy due to his proximity to Gene. Which wasn’t quite fair to Ace. Sleepily Ace climbed into bed. Tomorrow he would see how things went. If Paul wanted to attempt to stop his jealousy and include him then he was willing to work on his own problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely conscious Paul flipped over in his bed. He grasped at the blankets blindly attempting to pull them closer to his body. His hand grasped a corner of his blanket only to find that it was for some reason stuck and would not budge.

He heard an all too familiar cackle.

“Oooooh, Paulieeeeeee!” chimed Ace’s sing-song voice.

Grimacing with his eyes tightly shut Paul pulled and pulled on his blanket to no avail.

“Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and Bakey!” Ace chanted a little too cheerful this early in the morning in Paul’s opinion.

Growing limp Paul opened his bleary eyes to come face to face with the mischievous brown eyes of Ace. Ace was sitting on his bed effectively pinning the blankets down.

“Mornin’ Sleeping Beauty!” Ace exclaimed.

Moaning, Paul rolled to the other side before curling up and closing his eyes once again. Ace noticed Paul’s serene expression as he drifted back into sleep. He looked adorable! Adorable and vulnerable.

Ace smirked devilishly as he crawled closer to Paul. There was a pause before Paul felt nimble fingers tickling up and down his sides.

Paul squealed before rolling off and standing next to the bed in defense.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

“Ace! What the hell?” Paul growled, annoyed that he was woken up so abruptly.

“You scream like a girl!” Ace cackled.

“I do not!” Paul grumbled, raking a hand through his tousled curls. “What do you want?”

Chuckling, Ace crawled off the bed and gestured around the room. There were plates of assorted breakfast dishes stacked on the nightstand and bedroom table.

“I made ya breakfast! Gene loves pastries but I wasn’t sure what you liked soooooooo I kinda made everything! I made pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, cinnamon rolls, sausage links, bacon, muffins, hash browns, fruit salad, bagels, coffee, and I brought Advil for the headache from last night,” Ace said proudly.

Paul blushed. “Wow! Ace, I’m speechless. Thank you very much. But you do realize you made enough food for Pharaoh’s army?”

“Heh…Guess I went a bit overboard,” Ace chuckled nervously. “I haven’t had a drink all morning so I thought I would surprise you with a continental breakfast in bed!”

“There’s no way I can eat all this food by myself. I hope you’ll join me,” Paul said looking around in astonishment at Ace’s culinary display.

Ace's stomach growled. He had been so focused on preparing Paul’s breakfast that he had completely forgotten to nourish his own body.

“Yeah, I could eat,” he shrugged.

“Great. Let’s eat outside on the balcony,” Paul said as he grabbed a few plates in one hand and two cups of coffee in the other hand. Ace grabbed a few more plates and followed Paul outside to their balcony.

The two ate in silence surveying the warm California sun shining down on Paul’s property. It was a peaceful morning with the sounds of birds chirping happily. Paul’s neighbors could be heard mowing their lawns off in the distance. However, there was one sound in particular that pulled Ace’s attention away from his pancakes. It was moaning.

Ace looked up from his plate to see Paul eating a sausage link quite provocatively.

“Mmm... so good Ace!” Paul moaned as he continued sucking on the breakfast meat, giving Ace bedroom eyes.

Ace dropped his fork on his plate in surprise. Was Paul coming on him? And this time he was completely sober!

“Thank you for taking care of me. I’m going to expect you to pamper me like this always,” Paul purred before giving the sausage link another teasing lick.

Ok, now he’s just asking for it!

“Anything for you Paulie,” Ace sighed as he watched those plump lips and tongue continue to play with the sausage. He was completely mesmerized by Paul’s movements.

“Good boy,” Paul whispered as he reached under the table grabbing Ace’s bulge, eliciting a moan from the man.

Ace looked at him with such desire.

“Do you know what we should do right now, Ace?” Paul cooed as he continued to lightly squeeze Ace’s hardened member.

Ace groaned. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight!

“W..What’s that?”

“We should get this leftover food packed up and put away before it spoils,” Paul said as he stood up giving his hips a teasing sway to the side. He knew Ace’s eyes were still locked on him.

Ace gasped in shock that Paul had just left him all wound up!

“Oh, C’mon!” Ace whined.

“That’s what you get for interrupting my beauty sleep,” Paul said playfully, giving Ace a wink.

Ace squinted. Two could play at this game.

“I’m only making breakfast for Gene from now on!”

Paul chuckled.

“How about we get this food put away first and then finish what I started?” Paul offered as he picked up several stacks of plates.

“Ok, but this better not be a trick of yours to get me to do more household chores,” Ace said suspiciously.

“Sex does sell, darling!” Paul proclaimed with a sassy hip sway.

Ace cackled as he helped Paul carry the rest of the plates downstairs to the kitchen.

Ace’s roses were in a clear vase sitting atop the kitchen countertop. Ace noticed them this morning while he was making breakfast. He couldn’t believe that Paul had kept them! A sense of pride swelled within him. Paul Stanley loved his gift! He blushed as the two put their leftover food in containers to be placed in the refrigerator.

Paul caught of glimpse of Ace’s blush and smiled. He snuck up behind Ace.

Ace gasped as he felt two arms snake around him lovingly. Relaxing in Paul’s arms, Ace enjoyed a moment he had dreamt of since he began living with the elusive frontman.

“So about last night,” Paul whispered seductively into Ace’s ear.

“Hmm?” Ace hummed.

“I should thank you properly.”

Ace grinned and turned around to face Paul.

Paul pulled Ace into a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled playfully. The heated moment ceased when both men pulled back for air.

“Mmm… Paulie,” Ace panted as he crushed his lips back into Paul’s.

He never knew he would enjoy kissing Paul so much. The two moaned in their heated kiss. They both could not get enough of it. Ace started to unzip Paul’s jeans.

Paul groaned as he pulled back from Ace abruptly.

“Something wrong?” Ace asked nervously afraid that Paul was about to regret the kiss.

“I’m fine, Ace. I’m just not feeling too great from all the sake last night,” Paul said averting his gaze from Ace.

“Oh…I figured you would…” Ace trailed off.

Maybe he was embellishing and Paul’s looks weren’t lusty. Maybe Paul had no intention of actually wanting him.

“You figured I would, what?” Paul asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Ack! Nothin’,” Ace answered quickly.

“You’re a terrible liar, Ace,” Paul growled.

Ace looked into Paul’s eyes and saw a bit of frustration laced with concern.

“Yeah, so are you, Paulie!”

Paul huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Ace, you had better tell me!”

Ace bit his lip and looked down in shame.

“Typical Ace! Just typical! You never open up and talk to me!” Paul shouted.

“Ack! I figured you would regret being with me. It’s OK, Paulie. I know you were drunk off your ass last night. I didn’t take anything you said to heart. You don’t owe me anythi—,” Ace was abruptly cut off by a swift kiss.

“Ace, I don’t regret any time spent with you. I like being with you! And I meant every word I said last night,” Paul said as he looked down sheepishly.

“You remembered everything you said!?” Ace asked in shock. He was impressed. Hell, he could barely remember what he had for breakfast last Tuesday.

“Well, umm bits of it but all those love confessions about you were true,” Paul said shyly.

“Then why did you stop kissing me?” Ace pressed on wanting to get to bottom of Paul’s coy behavior.

“I was just thinking about everything that happened yesterday. I don’t deserve you,” Paul sighed.

“Why would you think that?” Ace asked amused.

“Gene and Peter told me to stay away from you,” Paul reminisced.

…

Ace had dropped the roses and took off down the hallway. The hurt look in his eyes broke Paul’s heart. What did he just do?

“Ace! Wait!” Paul called out as he ran towards the doorway.

He could hear the exit door slam shut. Why did he have to go and say that? It wasn’t true. He loved Ace too. Paul picked up the roses off the floor. He examined the little card attached that read, Paulie. Ace had bought him red roses and he had rejected him harshly. Paul felt disgusted with himself.

“And they call me the asshole,” Gene scoffed.

“Fuck you, Gene!” Paul spat as tears formed in his eyes.

“Yes, we are all well aware of your intentions towards me,” Gene replied with a hint of amusement to his voice.

Paul stormed out of the room with the roses in tow. He was bound to punch Gene in the face if he stayed there any longer. He had to find Ace and apologize. Paul scanned the rehearsal space to only find Peter packing up his drum kit.

“Peter! Where’s Ace?” Paul asked frantically.

Peter sneered. “Why the hell do you suddenly care? Shouldn’t you be in the next room blowing Gene?”

“Peter, I’m not in the mood! Now, do you know where Ace went off to?” Paul asked with clenched teeth. Peter really knew how to piss him off.

“You know, I put up with a lot of shit from you. You disrepectin’ me is one thing but you hurtin' my best friend, well, I take that shit personally!” Peter yelled as he confronted Paul.

“I just want to talk to him,” Paul said holding his hands up in defense.

“What for? So you can spew some bullshit and then go back to treating him like shit again? Pathetic! You’re always makin’ fun of my lack of book smarts but you’re the idiot, Paul. You’re too busy chasin’ someone who clearly does not want you. Take a fuckin’ hint already, Paul! Anyone with eyes can see that shit,” Peter ranted.

Paul glared at Peter. It was all he could do to not go off and scream at the drummer.

“Ace loves you! He fuckin’ loves ya, Paul! That crazy bastard would do anything for you. It just breaks my heart cuz he tries so hard to show you but nothin’ he does is ever good enough for you! You string him along with the hopes of a relationship just to push him away!

Paul swallowed hard. Peter’s words stung. Paul knew he had been cold towards Ace. He just had no idea how much he had hurt him. He knew no matter how hard he tried that Gene would never love him either. His love life was a damn mess. He wanted to break down and cry. It took every bit of energy to keep his composure. His ego would be damned if Peter Criss made him cry!

“You don’t deserve him. Ace is too good for the likes of you!” Peter said pointing an accusing finger at Paul. “You betta stay away from him, Paul. If you hurt Ace again then I’ll hurt you!”

Paul huffed and stormed out of the rehearsal space. He didn’t let the tears fall freely until he was in the privacy of his Porsche. He drove back to his place reflecting on Peter’s words. He hoped Ace would be there but wasn’t too surprised to not find his car in the driveway.

Paul put Ace’s roses in a clear vase on the kitchen countertop. He sat there looking at them thinking about Ace. Ace held a torch for him all these years. But what for? Paul was too focused on wooing Gene, who would never love him back. He liked Ace but resented him because of Gene. His heart ached. He wanted to see Ace. Would Ace accept his apology? Would he still love him?

Paul buried his face into his hands, releasing loud, ugly sobs. He figured no one could ever love him.

“You know… I hate it when Ace pines for you.”

Paul ceased his crying and turned to face Gene.

“How long have you been standing there?” Paul asked as he tried to regain his composure.

“Long enough,” Gene sighed as he approached Paul.

“It annoys me that he wants you so much. I should be enough for him. I’m a powerful and attractive man for crying out loud! But despite his feelings for you… he did give me a chance,” Gene said as he gently wiped the tears out of Paul’s eyes.

“And he seems to really enjoy my company.”

Paul looked at him. He teary eyes reflecting into Gene’s dark sunglasses. Paul could feel another sob rise up in his throat. Gene leaned in and kissed Paul tenderly.

Paul’s eyes went wide. He had waited so long for this moment. As the two kissed it felt like time had stood still. Paul smiled into the kiss as Gene gently threaded his fingers through Paul’s hair. Everything was perfect until Gene broke away. Paul whimpered. He wanted and needed more!

“Gene...I,” Paul whispered as he blushed profusely at being kissed by Gene.

“Stay away from Ace,” Gene said sharply. “I don’t want you to go anywhere near him. You’ll just keep hurting each other.”

Paul watched as Gene turned and walked away. He wanted to run after him but decided against it as more tears streamed down his face.

…

“And then I drove up to your place and you know the rest,” Paul said.

“Why were you and Geno arguing in the first place?” Ace asked with an arched eyebrow.

“I was confronting Gene. We both sort of snapped. I guess ever since we have started this relationship I have felt a little bit left out too,” Paul sighed, running a hand across his face.

“It didn’t go well and after I hurt you I realized that I was being just like him.”

Ace wrapped his arms around Paul protectively. “Ay Paulie, let’s not live in the past but look to the future. Hmm?”

“We need to talk about this. All of us,” Paul sighed.

“Yes, but for now, let’s just enjoy ourselves,” Ace said as he kissed Paul’s neck playfully.

Paul giggled.

“Well, since I’m honestly not feeling too hot today, you OK if we stay in and take it easy? Maybe watch some movies and order dinner later?” Paul asked looking up at Ace.

“Anything for you Paulie,” Ace smiled as he kissed his forehead.

…

It wasn’t often Gene Simmons doubted himself.

He had taught himself to deal with consequences far beyond what others would comprehend. And yet, he was wary about a subject he had little to no expertise in. As he was chauffeured and presented to different potential business partners and shoved into various meetings he couldn’t help but ponder on the state of Ace and Paul. Usually, the bassist would curb emotion on the job for the sake of money. But for the first time, his personal life took center stage in his mind.

Gene was currently sitting in a limousine in route to some upscale restaurant in downtown New York. He was expected to wine and dine the investors before taking them out on the town. Gene winced internally. He was not much of a tourist. His pastimes were sex, money and eating desserts. But still, he knew the importance of impressing his clients.

THUD

The limousine had hit a pothole causing Gene to spill a small portion of his coffee onto his slacks.

“Damnit!” he growled, grabbing a few napkins from a nearby compartment to wipe up the mess.

“Splendid driving! Absolutely magnificent! I bet you graduated top of your class,” Gene sarcastically spat with a mock hand clap approval.

“Sorry Mr. Simmons!” the driver meekly apologized.

Gene rolled his eyes as he regained his composure. His mind drifted back on what was to occur once he returned home. Internally, he had admitted to himself that he had been a good part of the reason why things went to hell. Fully knowing Paul’s jealousy he had continued to ignore him and shower his affections on Ace.

Ace was Gene’s opposite in every way. As far as Gene was concerned Ace was a lazy, reckless drunk. He threw caution to the wind and almost never took responsibility for his mishaps. But somehow, someway Ace always bounced back unscathed. He got away with everything! Gene found it both infuriating and arousing. Why did Ace Frehley of all people turn him on so much!? He shook his head.

The truth was he did adore Paul as well. Paul was Gene’s missing piece. They both shared the same work ethic and morale. He had developed feelings for his sassy frontman long before he had met Ace. Gene mentally cursed himself for not taking that kiss further with Paul. Part of him wanted Ace for himself, and part of him wanted Paul for himself. He realized, subconsciously, he wanted to keep them away from each other.

Now, he was facing the consequences.

He knew keeping them apart was futile. Deep down Paul lusted for Ace too. Gene remembered the time he walked in on Paul masturbating to a photo of Ace. It was only a matter of time before Paul succumbed to his desires.

Taking a casual sip of his coffee, Gene hoped that the two back home would be able to patch things up. He recalled his fight with Paul. Gene wanted to call to check in on him and Ace. He picked up the phone many times but hesitated. With heavy resolve, Gene admitted to himself how broken their three-way relationship really was. He sighed. Sooner or later he was going to have to confront the two.

THUD

The limousine hit another pothole much more roughly this time, causing Gene to drop his coffee mug onto the floorboard, spilling coffee everywhere.

“Oh C’mon! You’re killing me back here!” Gene snapped.

…

Paul and Ace were cuddled up together on Paul’s bed. They had spent the day lounging around watching movies and chatting. It was the first time in a while that the two were able to just fully relax and enjoy each other’s company.

Carefully, Paul climbed on top of Ace and kissed him passionately. Ace hummed as he smiled into the kiss. Paul broke the kiss to slink down to Ace’s hips. Ace felt as Paul slowly rid him of his pants and underwear.

Paul wrapped his mouth around the exposed member and began rapidly flicking his tongue over the slit.

“Paulie! Ah!” Ace gasped.

Paul was bobbing up and down at a torturously slow pace. Ace groaned as the attention to the sensitive head was sending shocks of pleasure to his brain. Tasting pre-cum, Paul began to fondle the other’s balls as he started to deeply swallow the length.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Paulie!” Ace cried out as he desperately tried to steady his hips.

Tears gathered at the corner of Paul’s eyes as he realized that he had underestimated Ace’s length! He almost choked but was determined to send Ace over the edge. Ace’s pants and moans were music to his ears. Continuing to suck deeply and thrust faster, Paul took as much as he could down his throat. Looking up as he sucked he watched the half lidded eyes and blissful expression of his Spaceman.

“Ah! Paulie! I’m gonna cum!” Ace cried out as he tensed.

Paul thrust as deep as he could and relaxed before feeling the organ throb in his mouth as warm thick streams of spunk traveled down his throat. Paul waited as Ace rode out his orgasm and then proceeded to clean the organ softly with his tongue.

Paul gasped as he was pulled up into a deep kiss courtesy of his extremely satisfied lover.

“Paulie…that…was…amazing!” Ace praised breathlessly as he broke the kiss. “Let me catch my breath and I’ll return the favor!”

“Thank you Ace,” Paul said as he snuggled up against Ace’s chest.

“Thank me? I should be thanking you, baby! You’re the gift that keeps on giving!” Ace smiled as he wrapped his arms around Paul lovingly.

“Thank you for always loving me,” Paul smiled as he relaxed into Ace’s warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning met Paul and Ace with a sense of unbridled joy as they had enjoyed each other’s company that night. Nestled together in bed, neither one was eager to separate to greet the morning.

Yawning, Paul nuzzled against the other. Ace gently opened his eyelids and smiled at the sight of Paul curled up against him. He kissed the top of Paul’s head.

“Morning Ace,” Paul whispered as he gently stirred from his sleep.

Stretching while half-awake Ace beamed, “Mornin’ beautiful! Sleep well?”

“I sure did!” Paul replied sleepily, rubbing his eyelids.

“I’ll get the coffee started,” Paul said as he stood up only be yanked right back down.

“Or you could give daddy some morning sugar first!” Ace smirked deviously as he pulled Paul closer to him.

“Eww, Ace, we have morning breath!” Paul grumbled as he shoved Ace’s face away.

Before Paul could attempt to move, Ace pinned him down to the bed and attempted to give him a sloppy kiss.

“Ace! No! Sto-“ Paul struggled before Ace planted his lips on Paul’s, kissing him deeply. Breaking away the Spaceman cackled at Paul’s disgusted expression.

“Ugh! You stink!” Paul whined.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

“You know you love it!” Ace cackled.

Nibbling Ace’s ear, Paul nuzzled into his neck and murmured, “Mmm...I love you.”

Slightly turned on at the nip of his ear and Paul’s words, Ace flushed red.

“I love you too Paulie,” Ace said as the two kissed once again.

“Ok, no more kisses until after we have brushed our teeth,” Paul teased as he climbed out of his bed.

“Don’t know if I can keep my hands to myself that long!” Ace cackled as he followed Paul downstairs.

The weather was perfect outside. Ace and Paul decided to spend the day lounging around by the pool, soaking up the warm sunshine.

Ace had already finished a beer and was reaching for another one. There was nothing more refreshing than a cold beer on a hot day. He was about to pop the top but wondered if his Paulie would approve.

“Ay Paulie?”

Paul looked over at him. “Hmm?”

“You cool if I have another cold one?”

“Ace, you don’t have to ask my permission every time you want a drink!” Paul scoffed. “You’re an adult. I don’t mind you having a good time. It’s just I don’t like it when you go overboard with it. It really bothers Gene and—,” Paul stopped and frowned after he mentioned Gene’s name.

He had not talked to or heard from the Demon since their spat two days ago. He had no idea where Gene was and wondered if he was even giving him any thought.

“Paulie, are you OK?” Ace asked concerned as he noticed Paul’s sullen face.

“I was just thinking about Gene,” Paul sighed.

“It’s OK, Paulie. Geno’s fine. I forgot to mention that he left a note on Monday stating that he went to New York for business and will be back tomorrow.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m ready to move on from him,” Paul said as he shook his head, trying to prevent a tear from escaping his eye.

Ace arched an eyebrow as he looked at Paul. “What do you mean, Curly?”

Paul faced Ace. “Ace, last night with you…well, it was everything that I have ever dreamed of!” he said as he grabbed Ace’s hands.

“I want to let Gene go and be with you only.”

“Wha!? Paulie! Why?” Ace asked in shock completely taken aback by Paul’s remark.

“It’s obvious Gene does not reciprocate my feelings. You can’t force someone to love you. I see that now. I have decided that I want to be with you and only you,” Paul said as he nervously bit his lip.

Ace looked at Paul in stupefaction. Paul Stanley wanted to be with him! He would finally have the man of his dreams all to himself. This was his ultimate fantasy but he didn’t feel elated about it. Deep down he knew something was amiss.

Ace bit his lip and looked down.

“Ace! Ace, what’s wrong? Do you want to be with me?” Paul panicked.

“I do Paulie. I really do but only if Geno gets to stay.”

“Gene? But Ace, he does not love me the way that you do! Besides, I thought you were only interested in me anyway!?” Paul scoffed, taking offense to Ace’s standoffish behavior to his proposal.

“Paulie, listen to yourself. You don’t mean that. You love Gene and you’re always gonna be thinking about him. I know you. You can’t just rid him out of your life like he never mattered.”

Paul pursed his lips and then took a deep breath. “I know it’s going to take time but I really think this is for the best. We belong together without Gene."

“No, it’s not right! I can’t!” Ace broke away from Paul’s grasp.

“What the hell is wrong with you Ace!? I’m finally offering you my heart and soul, and you’re just going to turn me down!? I thought you loved me! It’s me or him, Ace! Take your pick!” Paul shouted as tears streamed down his face.

“I love him too! He saved my fucking life, Paulie! He’s saved me from myself more than I can count. I know he can be an asshole but deep down he’s not so bad. I love him! I’m sorry but I just can’t leave him,” Ace sobbed. He buried his hands into his face to silence the oncoming loud sobs.

“So you’re going to leave me then? You and Gene are just going to run off together and leave me all alone!” Paul sobbed hysterically.

“No! I would never do that!” Ace cried as he wrapped his arms around a sobbing Paul. “I love you too! I love you and Gene both with all my heart. I just can’t pick between you two. I just can’t, Paulie! Please don’t make me choose! I want to be with you and Gene!”

“Then I don’t know what the hell we are going to do! This relationship will never work unless Gene returns my feelings. He just doesn’t love me, Ace! I don’t know what to do!” Paul said in-between heavy sobs, hugging Ace tightly.

“But he does love you! He wants to be with you too! It’s just…this is my fault.”

“What do you mean?” Paul said, looking up at him through blurry teary eyes.

“Look, Paulie, I have—Ack! I have not been a saint in this relationship. I have a confession. I have been jealous too. It always bothered me that I was never good enough for you. I wanted you to like me so bad but you were always too obsessed with Gene. And I..I…I have purposely seduced Gene at times just to get under your skin. I’m the reason for all the arguments,” Ace said sadly, shaking his head in shame.

“Ace, that’s not entirely your fault.”

“No, you don’t understand! Gene wanted to confess his feelings to you after the last show but I told him not to!”

…

KISS was performing a sold-out show in Los Angeles at The Forum to finish off their grueling tour for a couple of months. To the fans, the show was a Rock n’ Roll spectacle as always, for the band, however, there were some underlying ego issues afoot.

Paul, Gene, and Ace had just started their new relationship. Things were off to a rocky start with Paul accusing Gene of spending way too much time with Ace. To appease Paul, Gene had agreed to a date night with him after the show. This news delighted Paul. He was in such a joyful mood until the concert.

Gene was all over Ace like a dog in heat. He would relentlessly lick his neck and grab his ass in front of the audience. Ace seemed to enjoy it, considering he kept brushing up against Gene all night, practically begging for it! It was starting to make Paul’s blood boil. If the Starchild could shoot lasers out of his eye then Ace and Gene would have been obliterated on the spot!

Paul’s mood soured as the night went on. Peter kept speeding up and slowing down the tempo without warning. He was starting to think that Peter was sabotaging on purpose! Paul couldn’t wait until the damn show was over!

Things got worse backstage. Paul confronted Peter about his poor drumming, resulting in Peter storming out, threatening to quit the band for the third time that week. Their manager, Doc McGhee had to chase him down to hopefully talk some sense into the hot-headed drummer. Paul growled when he looked over to see Ace and Gene kissing.

“Hey Gene, I need to talk to the crew real fast. I’ll be back and then we can go on our date,” Paul said, giving Ace a go to hell look.

“Sure thing,” Gene said, waving him off.

As soon as Paul left the room, Ace smirked as he pinned Gene up against the wall, kissing him passionately once more.

“Ace! I..ah! I promised I would spend time with Paul tonight,” Gene sighed as he felt Ace fondle his hardened cock.

“Awww but I was such a bad boy on stage. I need my Demon daddy to punish me,” he purred as he bent over a table, offering his ass up to Gene.

Gene groaned. He could never resist such a hot ass! Ace prepped himself while Gene eagerly tore into a condom. Ace was already loosened up from their previous sexual rump prior to the show. Gene was able to slide into him with relative ease.

“Ah! Yes! Daddy! Please fuck my ass! Fuck my ass!” Ace cried out in pleasure.

Gene gasped as he continued to thrust into Ace fast and rough.

“You’re such a slut, Ace!” Gene growled.

Ace giggled.

“Gene?” Paul called outside the room.

Gene ceased his movements.

“You coming?” Paul asked impatiently.

“Not yet! But I sure am!” Ace cackled obnoxiously.

“Just a second, Paul,” Gene groaned.

Ace growled as Gene pulled out of him abruptly.

“No...No...No. Don’t stop baby! Not yet!” Ace pleaded as he suggestively rubbed his ass on Gene’s cock, teasing him further. Gene wanted to just unleash the animal inside of him but knew he had made a promise to his best friend.

“Ace, I..ah!.. can’t…its Paul’s night,” Gene struggled to say through Ace’s relentless teasing.

“But daddy! I need you in me so bad!” Ace pleaded.

Gene growled as he thrust back inside of Ace, causing Ace to smirk as they continued their lovemaking.

“Gene!? Gene, C’mon we’re going to be late,” Paul whined as he entered the dressing room.

He froze in horror as he watched Gene and Ace going at it again.

“Oh, hi Paulie!” Ace cooed innocently.

“Paul! Give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to leave,” Gene said casually.

Paul’s face was bright red with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t bother! You’re clearly having too much fun with your favorite boyfriend!”

“Paul, don’t be like this…” Gene sighed.

“This was supposed to be our night, Gene! Our night! You fucking promised!” Paul screamed as the tears started to flow freely.

“And it still is.”

“You’re always spending time with Ace! It’s bad enough that I have to watch you two dry hump on stage every night! I mean, you already fucked him before the show! You couldn’t at least let me have tonight!?” Paul sobbed.

“Paul, I…” Gene trailed off.

“Just forget about it! Go back to fucking Ace like you always do! You don’t love me anyway!” Paul screamed as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door overdramatically.

Ace winced. Paul looked really hurt. He knew Paul had been looking forward to finally getting some alone time with Gene tonight and he just had to intervene. He didn’t want to be excluded. It was selfish and he knew it. Ace looked up to see Gene throwing away his used condom in the nearby trash bin.

“I want to tell him,” Gene said softly.

Ace tilted his head. “Tell him what?”

“That I do love him but I’m afraid that intimacy will ruin our partnership.”

Ace was silent. They could hear Paul’s loud sobs echoing through the walls from next door.

“I really want to be with him. Should I go tell him?” Gene asked.

Ace bit his lip, “I—Ack! I…don't think that’s a good idea.”

Gene nodded as he walked out of the room to leave the venue. Ace sighed. His conscious was starting to weigh heavy. With a deep breath, he tried to go into the room next door. Paul had locked the door.

“Paulie? Are you alright? I’m here if you wanna talk,” Ace said hesitantly as he knocked on the door.

“FUCK OFF ACE! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” Paul roared.

Ace sighed as he walked back into the dressing room, collapsing into a nearby chair. He could still hear Paul’s loud sobs from next door. Ace reached for the wine bottle in front of him. He needed something to help numb his feelings.

…

I’m sorry Paulie, I really am!” Ace cried. “I never meant to hurt you or Gene.”

Paul sniffled as he tried to wipe the tears out his eyes. “I still can’t believe you did that. You knew how much I wanted to be with him that night."

“I know and I feel horrible! Paulie, I understand if you hate me and want nothin’ to do with me ever again. All I ever wanted was to be with you too! But I will make this right! I Jendell promise that I’ll get you and Geno together if it’s the last thing I do,” Ace sobbed harder.

“But Ace I want to be with you too,” Paul said as he reached out for Ace’s hand.

“Y...You do? Even after all the shit, I put you through?” Ace sniffled.

“Yes. I’ve put you through some shit too,” Paul said softly.

“I’m sorry for treating you so coldly and for making you choose between me and Gene.”

“Paulie, I just want you to be happy. I love you,” Ace whispered as he wiped the stray tears off of Paul’s cheek.

“And I am, thanks to you. Thank you for opening up to me Ace. I love you too,” Paul said as he hugged Ace.

“Ay Paulie, We’re gonna have to pull ourselves together. We’re starting to look like a couple of hysterical broads seeing The Beatles for the first time,” Ace joked, wiping off the remaining tears in his eyes.

Paul laughed as he also regained his composure.

“Ace, do you think there’s hope for our relationship? Do you really think all three of us can finally be happy together?”

Ace paused to give it some thought. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“But what if Gene disagrees?” Paul asked nervously.

“Then we’ll just have to convince him, together,” Ace said warmly.

Paul grinned as he climbed on top of Ace. Leaning down he captured the Spaceman in a passionate kiss. Ace tasted of salt and booze as he deepened the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Paul whispered in a husky tone, “Ace, I need you.”

A sly grin spread across Ace’s lips. “What do you want me to do, Paulie?” he purred.

Ace gasped as he felt Paul growing hard between the two of them. Licking his lips, Ace raked his fingers up and down Paul’s chest, squeezing his sensitive nipples. Paul moaned at the playful touch. He gasped as he felt Ace reach into his swim trunks to handle his cock.

“Ah! Ace!” Paul panted.

“Tell me what ya want, Paulie,” Ace teased, still continuing his playful strokes. Ace used his other hand to pull Paul’s swim trunks down further, sliding a slick finger into his back entrance.

“Ohh! Ahhh!” Paul cried out as Ace curled his finger slightly to thrust deeper into his body. Soon a second finger enters Paul as Ace begins loosening his hole with a scissoring motion.

Eyes half-lidded, Paul’s breath hitched. Breathing hard, he squirmed at the assault.

“You’re really sensitive there, aren’t cha, Paulie?” Ace said with a grin, watching Paul unravel before him.

Panting, Paul gave a soft whine as Ace’s fingers leave him.

“Ace, please,” Paul whines desperately.

“Please, what Paulie? I can’t do anything until you tell me what ya want,” Ace teased.

“Please fuck me!” Paul cried out.

He blushed hard. He couldn’t believe he had just begged to be fucked. Ace chuckled before a warm smile spread across his face. He pulled Paul into a passionate kiss while pulling Paul’s swim trunks completely off.

“Mmm...Not here, baby. Let’s go to my room,” Paul smirked.

As soon as they reached Paul’s room, Ace threw himself upon Paul finally releasing all the pent up emotion for the other in the form of nips and kisses along the frontman’s collarbone. Ace pulled off his swim trunks in record-breaking time.

Falling back from the force of Ace’s onslaught, Paul giggled at the overly eager Spaceman on top of him. Ace began to grind against Paul. Gasping, Paul closed his eyes as he felt the delicious sensations send goosebumps to his skin. Ace kissed a trail from Paul’s lips down to his cock. Looking up into Paul’s lustful eyes, Ace gave a wink as he flipped Paul over on his stomach.

Without warning, Paul felt Ace’s tongue lap eagerly into his hole.

“Ace...feels good,” Paul moaned, losing himself to the experience. Ace grinned at the praise as he worked to slip his tongue in further.

“Ahh! Ace! I want you in me!” Paul cried out.

With one last deep lick Ace shifted into position, grasping Paul’s thighs to spread them. He paused to reach for a condom on Paul’s nightstand. Once he slipped it on he lined his cock against Paul’s opening, taking a moment to admire his gorgeous lover beneath him.

“Beautiful,” Ace whispered lovingly before thrusting himself into Paul’s warm depths.

“Ahh fuck!” Paul hissed as he tensed up. The first thrust was always delicious but at the same time uncomfortable.

Deciding Paul was sufficiently lubed enough, Ace set a fast pace. Biting his lip, Paul looked back to watch Ace pound into him desperately, the pace steadily increasing. Through the pleasuring he could take in Ace’s lovely brown eyes, the way his lips were open ajar in bliss and the way his head rocked back with every thrust, looking just as sexy as he did in Paul’s favorite photo.

“Ace…Ah! Harder baby…mmm…faster!” Paul cried out right before he saw stars.

A steady pace turned into a ruthless pounding, with Paul clinging on to the blankets below him desperately as he was shaken to his core with hard and fast purposeful thrusts. The sound of Ace’s balls slapping against him along with their animalistic grunts filled the room. The pleasure was intense and the strain of taking each thrust caused Paul to orgasm repeatedly against his will. Orgasm after orgasm washed over him. Paul had never imagined Ace would be this ruthless with sex yet as he cried out drained from his last orgasms he realized he enjoyed it and wanted more.

Finally, Ace pulled him forward on his lap to thrust as deep as he could. Wrapping his arms around him, Ace held Paul close and bit down on his soft flesh near his collarbone before releasing inside the other. Feeling the bite break skin Paul let out a gasp as he was filled to the brim. Completely lax, Paul drifted in and out of consciousness within Ace’s arms.

“That was so hot!” Paul gasped.

“Yeah...heh! Was it much better than getting off to that photo of me?” Ace sighed.

“Fuck yes…Wait, how did you know about that photo? Have you been snooping through my private collection?”

…

A limousine had just pulled up in front of Paul’s mansion. A very grumpy Gene Simmons emerged from within it.

“Great job driver! You successfully hit every damn pothole in Los Angeles!” he snapped.

“So, I’ll pick you up here at 8:00 AM next Friday?” the driver asked, completely oblivious to Gene’s anger.

Gene was just about to let him have it until his cell phone rang. Seeing Doc McGhee’s number, Gene picked up at once.

“Hey, Doc! What’s happening?” Gene said as he grabbed his luggage from the driver and headed to the front door.

“Gene, the investors want to double their price! Are you sure we can’t talk you into catching the next flight back to New York?”

“Doc, you know I can’t. I have some personal business in Los Angeles.”

Gene had been unable to focus on his work in New York. His mind raced with thoughts of Ace and Paul. What were they doing? Was Ace still upset? Was Paul still mad? Finally, Gene couldn’t take the suspense anymore and tried to call them repeatedly. Neither one was answering their phones. It was so unlike them to just ignore him.

Fortunately, Gene managed to get in touch with Peter. Peter had informed him that Ace had not been seen at his usual haunts for the past few days. He figured Ace was off with Paul somewhere. Tired of being ignored, Gene rescheduled his meeting to next week and booked the next flight back to Los Angeles.

“I just can’t believe that you’re turning down money!” Doc replied flabbergasted.

“I’m not turning down money. I’m merely postponing it,” Gene corrected him sternly.

“Look Doc, I’ll be back next week. We’ll talk soon,” he said, hanging up the phone.

Gene noticed Paul’s Porsche was in the driveway. He figured Paul was at least home. Gene used his spare key to enter through the front door. He noticed all the lights in the downstairs area were turned off which was odd. Gene looked at his wristwatch. It was only 8:00 PM, they should still be up!

“Paul! Ace!” Gene called out to no reply.

Fear and anxiety bubbled in Gene’s stomach. What if they couldn’t make up and both had decided to end their relationship? Or worse, what if Ace and Paul decided to resume the relationship without Gene? That thought terrified him. He loved both Ace and Paul. The thought of being without them absolutely devastated him.

…

Nestled in the arms of his lover Paul softly moaned. Ace stroked the back of his head as Paul relaxed into the touch. Ace was lax as well, taking in the tranquil moment. The sound of the bedroom door opening snapped the two out of their reverie.

They looked up to see Gene stoically standing at the door, observing them through dark sunglasses with an unimpressed expression.

Giving a sheepish smile Ace addressed his other companion, “Ay Geno! Wanna join in? There’s room for one more,” he said as he wiggled his ass suggestively.

“Heeeey Gene…” Paul sighed dreamily still riding off his post-orgasmic bliss.

Keeping his temper in check Gene pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I see you two have kissed and made up.”

“Well, we’ve done a helluva lot more than just that!” Ace cackled as he gave Paul’s ass a hard smack, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Gene was not amused.

“Ace, can you please pull out of Paul? I need to have a word with both of you! NOW!”


	4. Chapter 4

Uh Oh, Gene looked pissed.

Paul took note of Gene’s furrowed brow. What if he was mad that he had slept with Ace? He had no right to be. They were all in this relationship together! Of course, there were still unresolved feelings that needed to be addressed promptly.

“Ay Geno! We weren’t expecting you back until tomorrow. What happened? Did the stock market crash?” Ace joked trying to lighten the mood.

Gene groaned as he sat at the foot of the bed not facing Paul and Ace. He removed his dark sunglasses and began rubbing his temples in frustration.

Paul and Ace pulled away from each other and slowly crawled over to sit beside Gene. Paul sat the right of Gene while Ace sat to the left.

“Please don’t be mad Gene,” Paul said nervously.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Gene asked exasperated.

“I tried calling you both all week. I was so worried that I rescheduled my meetings and took the first flight back to Los Angeles,” Gene said, giving Paul and Ace a hurtful look.

“Gene, we didn’t know you called,” Paul answered softly.

“Yes, I can see that you two have been enjoying yourselves,” Gene smirked, causing Paul to blush hotly.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

“Yeah, I guess you could say we were balls deep into the week!” Ace howled.

Gene’s smirk quickly faded into a frown.

“I wanted to apologize to both of you. I was selfish,” Gene said, fixing his gaze forward once more.

“Who are you and what have you done to our Geno!?” Ace jested in shock to Gene’s apology.

“Ace, please,” Gene hissed clearly not in the mood for humor.

“You were no—“ Paul started but was cut off by Gene.

“Yes, I was. You don’t understand,” Gene stated melancholically.

“Deciding that you are not in love with someone is not selfish. I was selfish for forcing you into this relationship, Gene,” Paul reasoned.

Gene looked down in deep thought. Paul cast a worried glance over to Ace, who shrugged in return.

Paul took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking, Gene. Maybe you and I need a break from each other.”

“No!” Gene said sharply, startling the other two. His rejection of the idea said with such finality. Staring deep into Paul’s beautiful brown eyes Gene found it hard to continue.

“C’mon Geno! Tell him what you told me that night backstage,” Ace encouraged.

“Gene?” Paul whispered.

“I have always loved you, Paul. I wanted to be with you ever since the day we first met. It’s just…you’re my best friend,” Gene struggled to say.

“You told me I was your best friend too, right before you started pounding into me!” Ace blurted out, smacking Gene hard across the back.

“You won’t be if you keep interrupting!” Gene growled ready to knock the Spaceman back to Jendell.

“Ace, let him finish, please,” Paul whispered harshly.

“Gene, continue,” Paul encouraged, looking back into Gene’s eyes.

“I was just afraid of ruining our friendship. You’re the only person that was ever there for me. I don’t know what I’d do if you left me. You and this band are everything to me. I was selfish. I wanted each of you to myself and I realize now I wanted to keep you away from each other. Please forgive me,” Gene said still gazing into Paul’s eyes.

“Gene, I would never leave you. You’ll always be my best friend, no matter what. We’re both mature enough to keep our business and pleasure separate. Sure, I’m aware of the risk, but it has never stopped me from wanting to be with you,” Paul said, reaching out to hold Gene’s hand. Gene held and stroked his hand lovingly. Paul had never expected Gene to want to be with him, let alone apologize.

“We need to be honest with each other from now on,” Ace stated, smiling at the looks his lovers were giving each other.

“Ace is right. No more petty jealousy and sabotaging anymore! We all love and want to be with each other,” Paul said, smiling as he reached out to hold Ace’s hand with his other hand.

Gene nodded as he addressed Paul once more. “I still owe you a date. I was thinking I could make it up to you tomorrow. I’ve already made the reservations to your favorite restaurants.”

“R...Really?” Paul smiled wide in disbelief. At last, he was finally going to spend some time with Gene!

“But what about Ace?” Paul asked, looking over at his other companion.

“What about me, Curly? I’ll drop in on Cat tomorrow and see what he’s up to. Maybe go paint the town red with ‘im,” Ace cackled.

“Ace…”Gene and Paul warned, shooting him a concerned glance.

“I know, I know, I’ll take it easy on the booze,” Ace promised.

Paul smiled as he leaned against Gene. Reaching behind the frontman, Gene carefully placed his arm around Paul’s waist to rest his hand on the other’s thigh. Paul mirrored the gesture to trail circles on Gene’s lower back with his thumb all the while giving the Demon an intense erotic stare. Giving his signature smirk, Gene’s hand traveled lower to one of his favorite parts of Paul’s anatomy. His fingers massaged Paul’s perfect round ass catching him by surprise.

Paul moaned into the sensual touch.

Gene growled low before pushing Paul onto his back on the bed in one swift motion before climbing on top to assault him with deep passionate love bites along his collarbone. Paul giggled as he let his Demon dominate him aggressively.

Ace grinned watching the two exchange heated nips and kisses. Gene was taking off his business jacket and undershirt while Paul was unfastening the belt to his slacks. Once Gene was fully undressed, he tackled Paul once more.

Holding Paul’s wrists above his head, Gene gave a small smirk before carefully and deliberately raking his fingertips through Paul’s chest, watching him squirm and squeal. Continuing his motions Gene watched Paul flush and thrash desperately beneath him, his laughter escalating.

“You scream like a chick, Paul,” Gene chuckled, pinning Paul down further.

“He really does!” Ace cackled from the back of the room.

“Fuck you both! HAHAHAHA! No! HAHAHAHA! Gene! Stop! HAHAHAHA! Not fair! HAHAHAHA!” Paul gasped between his laughter.

“Too bad Stanley, You’re all mine,” Gene whispered before deeply kissing his ticklish boyfriend.

Breaking the kiss Paul looked behind Gene to see Ace heading towards the bedroom door.

“Ace, Where are you going?!” Paul called, prompting Gene to turn to Ace as well.

Caught by their stares Ace answered casually, “Ack! I wanted to give you lovebirds some space. I had my sexy time with you, Paulie, now it’s time for you to have some fun with Geno.”

“I don’t need space, baby. I need you too!” Paul said, reaching out a grabby hand for Ace.

“Are you jealous Ace?” Gene asked delicately.

“Who me? No, not at all,” Ace waved his hands in front of him. “I just thought you two finally deserved some one on one time.”

“Well, why don’t you stick around and enjoy the show,” Paul winked at Ace and smirked at Gene before him.

“Yeah, we won’t charge admission...just this once,” Gene added.

“Well, I wanted the best, I got the best!” Ace grinned as he sat in a nearby chair, watching his two lovers intently.

“The hottest band in the world,” Gene grinned deviously, fondling Paul’s ass once more.

“KISS…me!” Paul demanded.

They started kissing deeply, their tongues caressing each other slowly but passionately. Paul’s fingers trailed up and down Gene’s back while Gene’s fingers rubbed circles around Paul’s sensitive nipples. Breaking the kiss, Paul leaned back, spreading his legs, so he could have better contact with his lover’s body. Gene started kissing down Paul’s chest while his thumbs caressed around Paul’s thighs slowly and lovingly. Paul was panting and becoming painfully hard.

Ace was mesmerized by their sensual movements, watching the two slack-jawed. Thin sweat droplets formed on his forehead. He could feel his cock spring to life once more.

Gene’s kissed his way down to Paul’s groin, grabbing his hard cock in his fist and stroking him slowly, but firmly, while licking his balls that were already swollen and ready to explode. His long tongue continued its journey downward until it reached Paul’s asshole. Paul moaned and spread his legs wider and lifted his hips, so Gene could have better access. Gene’s tongue started penetrating Paul. He smiled listening to his frontman’s desperate cries and pants. Gene was tongue fucking Paul as he begged for more.

“Sooo hot,” Ace moaned, absentmindedly reaching for his hardened cock.

Gene was also becoming painfully hard right now. He stopped his ministrations to grab a condom and lube from Paul’s nightstand. Gene lubricated his cock, and moaned at the contact from his hand and the cold, slippery substance.

As soon as Gene slipped the condom on, Paul eagerly crawled onto his lap. He panted, wanting Gene to be inside of him. Gene smirked as he aligned his cock to Paul’s asshole. Paul began sliding up and down on Gene’s lap, bucking a bit when Gene lifted his thighs. Paul whimpered and moaned loudly.

“You like putting on a show, don’t you?” Gene panted, smacking Paul’s hips. “Move it around for me, like you do on stage. Shake it!” Gene smacked Paul’s hips again.

Paul leaned forward, licking his upper lip, smiling as Gene’s breath hitched.

“Let me entertain you then,” Paul whispered huskily.

“Ride ‘em, Paulie!” Ace panted, stroking his cock in a steadfast motion. He was desperately trying to control his thrusts. He didn’t want to make himself cum too early.

“Mmm…Yeah Paul, like that,” Gene moaned, drooling from the erotic sensation.

Paul was riding him, rotating his hips furiously.

“Paul! Ooooh, Paul!” Gene cried out.

“Ahh…yeah…ahh…feels…so…good!” Paul panted, slamming his ass up and down on Gene’s cock.

“You…like...it...when…I...fuck...you?” Gene panted; stroking Paul’s swollen cock firmly.

“Ah! Ah! Yes...I…ahhh…love…it!” Paul cried out, throwing his head back from the intensity of the pleasure.

“Yes! Ah! Paulie looks so hot getting fucked!” Ace gasped, pumping himself much faster now.

Paul glanced over to see Ace watching them with glazed eyes, stroking himself like there was no tomorrow. He couldn’t get enough of them! Between Ace’s lusty stare and Gene effectively hitting his prostate, it was enough to send Paul over the edge.

“Gene! Ace!” Paul screamed as he came, making a mess over his chest and Gene’s stomach.

Ace came right after hearing Paul call his name. A moment later, Gene came, filling Paul’s insides. They collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap, limbs entangled.

“I love you, Gene,” Paul whispered, looking softly into Gene’s eyes.

“I love you too, Paul,” Gene whispered, pulling the sweaty hair strands out of Paul’s face.

“And I love watching you two fuck! Damnnnnnnnn, that was hotter than porn!” Ace announced, plopping himself onto the bed.

Gene pulled Ace closer.

“I love you, you intergalactic idiot,” Gene groaned as he kissed Ace passionately.

“Heh...Love ya too, asshole,” Ace said, nuzzling into Gene’s chest lovingly.

“Did our Space Ace enjoy his private show?” Paul cooed as he rubbed Ace’s back gently.

“More than I can say!” Ace exclaimed, turning around to capture Paul into a heated kiss.

“How about an encore?” Ace grinned deviously at his two lovers.

Paul smirked and looked to Gene with hopeful eyes.

“Maybe after you two take a shower,” Gene grunted as he got up to look for a towel to wipe the sweat and cum off his body.

Ace cackled while Paul scoffed at the insulting comment.

“You’re one to talk, Gene!” Paul shouted as Gene left the room.

“Ay Paulie,” Ace whispered in Paul’s ear. “Let’s jump Gene.”

Wide-eyed Paul turned to look at Ace with a mixture of genuine shock and arousal.

“Ace, he’ll totally kill us,” Paul grinned.

Ace cackled.

“You know he will LOVE it,” Ace grinned back with mischievous eyes.

Paul giggled at the delicious thought.

“Alright, so what did you have in mind?”


	5. Chapter 5

Ace and Paul had scurried off to take a shower together.

Gene opted to stay behind to change out the soiled bed sheets for fresh ones. He sighed as he headed downstairs to raid Paul’s snack cabinets in the kitchen. All the emotional stress had gotten to him but he was content now that all was well between him and his lovers.

…

Gently washing Paul’s toned body, Ace trailed his soapy fingers over the muscles in admiration. Paul had just finished washing Ace’s thin physique and was now submitting to nimble fingers massaging into his body lovingly.

Ace held Paul close against him, letting the warm water gently wash away the soap. His fingers caressed Paul’s inner thigh causing him to moan in approval. This action prompted another heated make-out session.

Paul dragged his fingernails down Ace’s chest while Ace playfully kneaded Paul’s ass. Both were fully satisfied and sated from their previous sexual encounters but Ace’s suggestion to seduce an unsuspecting Gene had turned them on again.

“Mmm…I can’t believe we’re really doing this!” Paul whispered as he gently nibbled on Ace’s earlobe.

“Yeah, it’ll be a night Geno will never forget!” Ace chuckled, giving Paul’s ass a hard smack.

Paul gasped as he rubbed his hardened erection up against Ace’s leg desperately. Ace sighed from the sensation, pulling Paul back into another deep kiss.

“Ready?” Ace asked, breaking the kiss.

Paul smirked as he shut off the water.

…

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Gene knew from experience that no good ever came from Ace being quiet. Sensing that something was off Gene grabbed one more cookie and went to check on his lovers upstairs. They should have finished their shower by now. Gene ascended the stairs to find that the entire second story was dark.

Did they fall asleep?

Paul was always ranting about the importance of getting his beauty sleep. But Ace…That man could give the Energizer Bunny a run for the money!

Gene silently crept down the hallway to Paul’s bedroom.

A faint trickle of moonlight illuminated two lumps under the sheets. Creeping closer, Gene saw Ace spooning Paul in his sleep. The two were breathing evenly nestled together. They both looked angelic in their slumber. Gene figured they must have fallen asleep waiting for him.

Deciding not to disturb them, Gene turned to head towards the door to his guestroom. Before he could firmly grasp the doorknob, Gene was pushed up against the wall so abruptly that it knocked the wind out of him.

“Gotchya!” bellowed Ace, locking Gene’s wrists in handcuffs.

“What the!?” Gene exclaimed, craning his head to face a cackling nude Ace behind him. Paul was sitting up on the bed, giving Gene bedroom eyes.

“Damnit Ace!” Gene growled trying to break free from the handcuffs.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ace howled with laughter over Gene’s weak attempt to break free.

“Paul, help me out here!” Gene pleaded.

Paul grinned wickedly as he sashayed over to Gene and Ace. Quickly Gene was moved and forced face down on the bed. Paul quickly fastened Gene’s handcuffs to the bed frame while Ace tied his feet down.

Gene’s seething gaze burned in the dark taking in the predatory lusty stares and dark smirks above him.

“What should we do with him, Paulie?” Ace teased, trailing bare fingertips up Gene’s leg.

Gene shivered at the light sensual touch.

“GET ME OUTTA HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRE!” Gene roared, thrashing around in hopes of finally breaking free. Unfortunately, those restraints were tightly secured.

“He was so selfish! I think he should be punished,” Paul teased as he leaned down to place on hand on Gene’s ass, squeezing a cheek before lightly smacking it.

“Ah, but Paulie, he did apologize. Maybe he should be rewarded,” Ace grinned, trailing his ticklish fingers up Gene’s back to massage his neck.

Gene squirmed from the ticklish sensation.

“I swear I will fuck the living daylights out of both of you for this!” Gene snapped viciously.

Feeling Ace and Paul caress his chest, his eyelids lowered and muscles relaxed.

“Ooooh, kinky! Let’s do both,” Paul purred, removing the white towel wrapped around his waist.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

“Yes, let’s,” Ace agreed, exchanging a knowing look with Paul before mounting behind Gene to pull his hips up into position. Ace pulled Gene’s underwear down.

Leaning over Gene’s shoulders Paul traced his tongue along Gene’s throat. Ace moved under Gene. The Demon was currently on his hands and knees.

Lying on his back, the Spaceman positioned his head under the semi-hardened shaft of his confined lover, giving himself a good view of the Demon’s dark pink pucker and the Starchild’s engorged love gun.  
Engulfing the member between his lips Ace gripped Gene’s waist and bobbed his head, servicing the Demon.

Grunting, Gene watched as Ace’s hardened member was right below his face. Instantly realizing what was to occur Gene struggled once more in his bindings. To his shock, Paul left his backside to come to his front with a vibrator in hand.

Gene watched as Paul showed him the vibrator teasingly before moving to Ace’s exposed bottom half.

Switching the device on, Paul carefully shoved the vibrator into Ace’s back entrance. Digging his fingers into Gene’s waist, Ace jerked and moaned with Gene’s cock within his lips causing Gene to jerk as well.  
Chuckling at the reaction, Paul kissed Gene and leaned down to lick Ace’s neglected shaft before leaving Gene’s vision.

Seeing the vibrator shoved into Ace turned Gene on more but he was still wary about Paul topping him. He had never allowed Ace or anyone for that matter to do that! A click and a squirting sound came from behind followed by a few choice grunts from Paul himself.

“I’ve fantasized about claiming you for so long, Gene,” Paul said huskily.

Breathing hard at Ace’s oral skills Gene could not reply as he felt wet fingers slip into him. Feeling hungry kisses being placed on his backside and Ace working beneath him, a deep blush tinged Gene’s cheeks. He never dreamed his lovers would gang up on him but he had to admit that it felt incredible.

Panting, Gene shivered as Paul’s fingers slipped deeper inside of him. Feeling the bed shift, Gene felt Paul climb on top of him, the frontman’s ready shaft jabbing his backside.

“No place for hidin’ baby, no place to run, you pull the trigger of my…” Paul softly sang as he slid on a condom.

“Aaugh!” Gene yelled and shook as Paul’s length was slowly and deliberately shoved into him.

Buried to the hilt Paul grunted, trying to push down the overwhelming need to rut against the other so they could adjust.

“Not fair…” Gene gasped.

“Too bad Simmons, you’re all mine,” Paul teased, trailing his fingers through Gene’s chest hair.

“You…bastard,” Gene groaned.

Gene looked down to see Ace’s shaft at attention right below him. A deep suck from Ace made the Demon moan uncontrollably. Relenting, Gene bent his head to snake his long tongue around the head of Ace’s cock.

“Mmmmm,” Ace moaned with his mouth full at the unexpected lick causing Gene to shiver.

From his position Ace could see Paul’s shaft buried within Gene’s ass. Ace whined as he bucked his hips forward impatiently. Rolling his eyes Gene gave Ace’s cock more attention.

Deciding that Gene was sufficiently ready, Paul began thrusting at a steady pace. Careful not to hurt Gene, Paul opted to rut until he was slick enough on the inside.

“Mmm…mmm…mmm!” Gene moaned with Ace’s cock in his mouth as juicy stabs racked his body.

The erotic sound of slaps and muffled grunts and moans echoed in the room. Ace’s mouth was starting to ache as Paul’s increasingly erratic stabs pushed Gene’s cock further into his mouth with his balls slapping the Spaceman’s nose.

Paul squeezed Gene against him and pounded against the other ruthlessly. Ace increased his efforts bobbing on the length before him until Gene came hard down the Spaceman’s throat causing Ace to release in Gene’s mouth before passing out.

Ace’s spunk trickled down the corners of Gene’s mouth as he was brutally taken from behind. The abuse of his prostate caused Gene to grow painfully hard once again.

Gene panted and moaned until finally, Paul pushed as deep as he could before releasing. With a long drawn out guttural moan, Gene released his spunk on the face and chest of the unconscious Ace below him.

Gene’s legs threatened to collapse. Carefully pulling out, Paul caressed the body before him and began to undo the handcuffs and leg bindings.

Collapsing to the side, Gene laid beside the unconscious Ace, realizing that the vibrator was still buzzing within him. Pulling out the vibrator and shutting it off Gene laid on sweaty sheets regaining his breath.

Gene looked up to see Paul gazing back adoringly. With a definitive huff, Gene looked away, angry that he had been double-teamed. Yet he had to admit he had been thoroughly pleasured.

Paul’s big brown doe eyes once again filled his line of vision. Leaning down, Paul gave the grumpy bassist a deep kiss before attempting to pull back. Instead, Gene pulled Paul close to bite and whisper in his ear.

“Brace yourself, Stanley! I will have my revenge. You two will pay for this.”

Blushing hard Paul squirmed in the other’s iron grip as he gazed into passionate darkened eyes.

Nestling altogether the trio fell asleep with Gene not letting go of Paul and Ace.


End file.
